


A Valuable Member.

by Azathothh



Category: Hylics (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Comfort, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Love, new friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: The team saved Dracula after the fight with Gibby. Now Dracula and Wayne have a chat, Wayne hopes to gain a friend and Dracula is gladly willing to befriend him.





	A Valuable Member.

Wayne looked up when he heard the hylic walk down the stairs, the creaking of the old stairs gave whoever walked down them away. The house was quiet, Som had gone back home, taking the two others with her. Her house was bigger than Wayne's, so she offered for the two to rest there. Dedu and Pongorma accepted, the house was quiet without the three of them. Wayne was snapped out of his thoughts by a small cough, looking back over at the stairs. Dracula stood at the bottom, looking better than he had when they saved him. He was wearing Som's red poncho, seeing as his was ripped to shreds by Gibby.  
"Hey Drac, feeling better?" Wayne said, moving to the side of the couch so the other could sit. Dracula nodded and sat, glancing at the fluffy cat that laid on the floor with her kittens.  
"Thank you, you guys saved me." He said softly, reaching a hand out so the cat could sniff it. He sounded somewhat weary, his soft voice was laced with sadness. The cat climbed on his lap and he smiled down at her, softly petting her.  
"Well we wouldn't just leave ya there, you tried to stop him too. Besides, you've been helping the four of us all along, so I should be the one thanking you." Wayne smiled, switching the TV off. He was right, Dracula had been helping them the whole time.  
Dracula looked up at Wayne. He was smiling now, it may be a small smile, but since they had fought Gibby, no smiles came from him. Wayne threw an arm around Dracula, yawning.  
"Now that's what I like to see, smiles only in this house. Frowns? Nah they're illegal."  
Dracula chuckled. "Well what about Som, she always says she has a..."resting bitch face" if I remember correctly. "  
Wayne thought for a second. "Hmm, I would say that's illegal, but she'd probably beat me up."  
Dracula laughed, causing Wayne to smile, seeing him so relaxed put him at ease. He didn't like seeing people upset. "She can really pack a punch. I've seen the way she fights, she's a valuable member to have on your team."  
"Well yeah, Som's my best friend, so I guess that makes her twice as valuable. But you're a valuable friend too, you have all sorts of knowledge about the past. Which is good because the only one who really has any information aside from you is Pongorma. But he just ends up talking about how cool the Dread Knights were. Not that I mind, but story time in the middle of a fight isn't ideal. And Ded-Wait, I kind of started to get off topic, sorry." Wayne said.  
"It's okay, when you talk about the three of them, your face lights up. They make you really happy, huh?" Dracula asked.  
Wayne nodded. "You know, you don't have to go back to the city and try and live there."  
Dracula tilted his head, slightly confused. "What do you mean?"  
"Well you could travel with us! You know...so you don't have to be alone and we always need more help in fighting." Wayne said hopefully. Wayne was met with a hug from Dracula, and he nodded excitedly.  
"Awesome, welcome to the group." Wayne said, grinning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a thing i wrote up out of nowhere, nothing too special.  
> Also, I like to think that the four of them are platonic life partners, they don't feel romantic attraction, but they can love. Like, they don't feel romance, but they can form strong bonds, which lead to platonic love. So, the four of them (Wayne, Som, Pongorma, and Dedu) are all platonic soulmates.


End file.
